LEGO Indiana Jones: The Final Adventures
''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Final Adventures ''is a 2014 Action Adventure Platform Puzzle game distributed by Travellers Tales and Lucarts entertainment for the Playstation 4, Xbox One, Playstation Vita, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. It is the 13th instalment in the main line of LEGO Video Game adaptions which began with LEGO Star Wars. The game serves as the third overall LEGO Video-game in the LEGO Indy series which began with LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures and continued with LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues which featured the added extension story of the fourth Indiana Jones franchise instalment and a re-working of the original three instalments of the popular movie franchise. The Final Adventures works as a re-working of the fourth Indiana film and the added final two instalments of the popular movie franchise. It features much of the same gameplay incorporated into the previous two LEGO Indy instalments and works off the three principle story arcs of: Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, Indiana Jones and the Devil's Quadrant and Indiana Jones and the Book Of Truth. Gameplay The gameplay serves in an almost identical fashion to it's two predecessors as it utilises the unique abilities and puzzle solving of the adventurer Indiana Jones & his companions, the utilisation of the iconic whip and the shared game series feature of switching characters, multiplayer available at all times during the storyline and free play. Free play plays out through the levels completed and the character can purchase various extras; characters, items etc at the HUB location which serves as the go to location for all the story levels. Custom Characters can be made as well as a replay of all the cutscenes prominentely featured. Characters *Indiana Jones *Marion Jones *Mutt Williams *Lark Doncaster *Armada Fellenware *Obadine Stanson *Hart Stanson *Irina Spalko *Harold Oxley *Mac *Cleaner *Gettweld Sternson *Hoth- 1st form *Hoth- 2nd form *Hoth- 3rd form *Hoth- True form *Louis Vuittle *Drue Valentia *Antonio Negorio *Ione Gala *Fortman Boom *Amun *Anubis *Bastet *Admiral Felonius Watkins *Hamlet Le Crete *Gabrielle Le Crete *Samdock *Pick-Pocket *Vice *Gregorio *Meanna Cork *Iron *Maestro *Mr. Gears *Gerard The Geologist *The Tinkerer *Mama Serena Mortar *Little Valerie Mortar *Mime Marconi *Mime Larceni *Spots *Dots *Poodle *Frederick The Entertainer *Paris Begger *Carnie Building Landlord *Parisian Police Captain *Parisian Painter *Carnie 1 *Carnie 2 *Carnie 3 *Sailor 1 *Salior 2 *Sailor 3 *Cult Leader *Cult Executioner *Cult Member 1 *Cult Member 2 *Cult Member 3 *Ecuadorian Forewarner *Ecuadorian Villager *Osiris *Joseph Levels 'Indiana Jones and the Devil's Quadrant' 1. Claiming The Ring: Characters: Indiana Jones (Carnie), Marion Jones (Carnie), Mutt Williams (Carnie), Mama Serena Mortar, Little Valerie Mortar, Mime Marconi, Mime Larceni, Spots, Dots, Poodle Bosses: Cavalier Flanger, Gabriele Le Crete 2. New Enemies and Old Friends: Characters: Indiana Jones (Ecuador), Marion Jones (Ecuador), Mutt Williams (Ecuador), Admiral Felonius Watkins (Ecuador), Hamlet Le Crete (Ecuador), Iron, Maestro, Mr. Gears Bosses: Cult Leader, Cult Executioner 3. The Ship's Merchant: Characters: Indiana Jones, Hamlet Le Crete, Maestro, Iron, Mr. Gears Bosses: Mr. Gears' Crane 4. Beyond The Whirpool: Characters: Indiana Jones, Samdock, Pick-Pocket, Gregorio, Vice, Bosses: Aquaceon, Samdock (Mutated) 5. Calling All Forces: Characters: Indiana Jones, Hamlet Le Crete, Pick-Pocket, Gregorio, Vice, Marion Jones, Mutt Williams, Mama Serena Mortar, Little Valerie Mortar, Mime Marconi, Mime Larceni, Spots, Dots, Poodle Bosses: Mr. Gears' Crane 6. The Tip of Truth: Characters: Indiana Jones, Marion Jones, Mutt Williams, Pick-Pocket, Gregorio, Vice Bosses: Admiral Watkins, Hamlet Le Crete (Mutated), Maestro, Iron, Mr. Gears 'Indiana Jones and the Book of Truth' 1. The Pots Of The Gobekli: Characters: Indiana Jones (Turkey), Marion Jones (Turkey), Mutt Williams (Turkey), Antonio Negorio, Ione Gala, Fortman Booth Bosses: Gettweld Sternson, The Bookkeeper 2. Chase Through The Streets: Characters: Indiana Jones, Marion Jones, Mutt Williams, Antonio Negorio, Ione Gala, Fortman Booth, Hoth (1st Form) Bosses: Indy Doppleganger 1, Indy Doppleganer 2, Indy Doppleganger 3 3. The Secret Library: Characters: Indiana Jones (Salesman), Antonio Negorio, Hoth (2nd Form), Lark Doncaster, Armada Fellenware, Kendall Waters Bosses: Louis Vuittle 4. The Three Dimensions: Characters: Indiana Jones, Lark Doncaster, Armada Fellenware, Kendall Waters, Hoth (3rd Form), Bosses: Amun, Anubis, Bastet 5. Peruvian Problems: Characters: Indiana Jones (Peru), Lark Doncaster (Peru), Armada Fellenware (Peru), Kendall Waters (Sacrifice) Marion Jones (Sacrifice), Mutt Williams (Sacrifice) 6. The Temple of Truth: Characters: Indiana Jones, Lark Doncaster, Marion Jones, Mutt Williams, Kendall Waters, Hoth (True Form), Antonio Negorio, Ione Gala, Fortman Booth Bosses: Obadine Stanson, Hart Stanson, Armada Fellenware, Drue Valentia Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Games Category:LEGO Indiana Jones Category:Articles by Amanda Young